The Way The Wind Blows
by 27 Pairs of Tripp Pants
Summary: After Being Ignored For A Year By Yami And His So-Called Friends, Yugi Decides Not To Put Up With It Any More And Goes To America To Live With His Cousin. Please Review!
1. Sudden Decision

**_Disclaimer: 27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants Does NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

**_Summary: After Being Ignored For A Year By Yami And His So-Called Friends, Yugi Decides Not To Put Up With It Any More And Goes To America To Live With His Cousin._**

**_Rated M for Sex & Language._**

**_Pairings: Joey/Seto, Yami/Tea, and OC/OC_**

**_Chapter 1: Sudden Decision_**

"Look at him," Tea sneered, "He's pathetic."

"What else would you expect?" Tristan asked, "He's nothing without us."

Yugi grimaced, he could hear them, he heard all the conversations they had, and all the insults they threw his way. The rumors the started. The people he'd called his friends for so long, turned on him without a second thought. He was stronger than the gave him credit for though, normally he could take it, but after Yami, the man he secretly loved, began dating Tea, it was like a knife in his heart.

He tried hard as he could to rise above their childish tactics. So he just sat at his desk pretending to ignore them, looking over a book of historical sites. When Yami entered the room.

"Hey babe." He said grabbing Tea and kissing her hard on the lips.

Joey mock gagged and Seto suppressed laughter, Joey was the only one from the core group who still stood up for Yugi, after all, Joey knew what Yugi was going threw. He too had been in love with some one he didn't think he was good enough for, the only difference was that Joey got his happy ending and he wanted the same for his best friend.

_After School…_

Yugi walked home, deciding to take his time, since Yami would most certainly be there with Tea.

His mind began to wander, back to a time when he was happy, before he finished the puzzle. He remembered when his cousin used to live with him and Grandpa in the game shop.

When Yugi got home he ignored Yami and Tea, whom sat on the couch 'watching' TV. He ran quickly up the stairs to his room, dropped his book bag, and collapsed on his bed. He reached under his bed and pulled out a scrap book filled with pictures.

Yugi flipped through the pages till he found the ones of him and his cousin, Barlow. He pulled out one picture in particular, it was just the two of them smiling at the camera. He looked at Barlow's straight black hair with blonde and red strikes. She had violet eyes. It was clear to anyone who looked at her, she was gorgeous.

Barlow was his best friend, she was the strongest person he knew, she never bit her tongue or was ever ashamed of who she was. It was no secret that she didn't like men.

She got a scholarship to NYU and left for America.

It struck Yugi then, he could go live with her. She'd always told him he could come visit anytime he wanted, but Grandpa never had enough money. Now that Yugi had been putting his money away(because there were no Duel Monsters tournaments any more) he knew he had enough to get a one way ticket and his passport.

Yugi picked up the house phone from his nightstand and dialed Barlow's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Barlow, its Yugi."

"Hey cuz, how's it going?"

"Not so good."

"No? What's wrong?"

"Life. Life sucks here, Bar. I hate it."

"Yugi, tell me what happened."

"My friends. They aren't my friends anymore, they hate me."

"Why? Does this have anything to do with-"

"No, they don't know about that. Look, Barlow, I called cause I wanted to know if I could, maybe, come live with you?"

"Oh, yeah, Yugi, of course you can."

"Thank you, Bar. You won't be sorry I promise."

"I know, my man. Let talk to Grandpa and tell him what's going on, ok?"

"Yeah, hold on." Yugi hopped off his bed and ran downstairs to find his grandfather and Yami in the kitchen, "Grandpa?"

Solomon looked toward his grandson, "What is it, Yugi?"

The shorter man held out the phone, "It's Barlow."

"Oh, thank you." He took the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Granddad."

"It's good to hear your voice, Barlow. How's Manhattan?"

"It's perfect, better than I could have ever imagined. But I wanted to talk to you about Yugi. He sounds miserable, what's going on over there?"

Solomon walked to his bedroom and closed the door so that Yami could not hear him, "Drama, Barlow, so much drama. I don't know why, but every one has turned on him after he stood by them for years."

"Look Granddad, I wanted to run something by you. Would it be alright if Yugi came to live with me, at least until this whatever's going on blows over?"

"Oh Barlow, that's a wonderful idea, of course he can. I trust you completely."

And that was that, the next day Yugi bought a plane ticket and went to the post office with Solomon to get his passport. There was no turning back now, he was leaving and nothing was going to stop him.


	2. Last Day

****

Disclaimer: 27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants Does NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: After Being Ignored For A Year By Yami And His So-Called Friends, Yugi Decides Not To Put Up With It Any More And Goes To America To Live With His Cousin.

Rated M For Sex & Language.

Pairings: Joey/Seto, Yami/Tea, OC/OC

**The Way The Wind Blows **

**Chapter 2: Last Day**

Summer had finally arrived and everyone was in high spirits, including Yugi.

Today was the last day of school. And tomorrow was he's flight to America. He had it all planned out, while Yami was out with Tea, Solomon would drive him to the airport and say goodbye, and when he landed at JFK he'd take a taxi to Barlow's place.

He wouldn't say bye to anyone else. It would be better that way. Not that anyone would truly care.

He went threw the motions of the school day, hearing the little insults Tea and his former friend said when they thought he wasn't listening. When he got home Yami and Tea were already there, making out on the couch. Yugi went to his room and grabbed the suitcase he'd packed then brought it down the stairs, the couple on the couch were too entranced with each other to notice.

Yugi brought the suitcase out to the car then went back inside to get his wallet and e few other things. Yami and Tea were back to a vertical positions fixing there clothes and hair. Tea saw Yugi walking past.

"Perv! Were you watching us? Gross! I mean I know I'm hot, but dream on!" Tea ranted

"Hey, guess what not everything is about you! If it wasn't for me you two wouldn't even know each other! Fuck you both!" Yugi flipped them off, grabbed what he needed and left.

Solomon drove his grandson to the airport and said goodbye. Yugi got on his 22 hour long plane. He stuck his headphones in his ears, opened a book, and tried to zone out reality.

**Short, but effective. Yeah, Solomon left Yami and Tea only in the house, but that's cause Yami and Tea are like 18. R&R… **

**~27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants**


	3. New York City

**Thanks so much to V1Baby, You can run but you can't hide, ShadowTheAngel, & Yizuki for reviewing, it means a lot to me!!! **

**Disclaimer: 27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants Does NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: After Being Ignored For A Year By Yami And His So-Called Friends, Yugi **

**Decides Not To Put Up With It Any More And Goes To America To Live With His Cousin.**

**Rated M For Sex & Language.**

**Pairings: Joey/Seto, Yami/Tea, OC/OC**

**The Way The Wind Blows **

**Chapter 3: New York City **

Yugi's plane touched down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to America, hope you enjoy your stay." A voice said over the speakers

Yugi couldn't help but smile. _I'm in America, far, far away from Yami. _He thought

He waited patiently to get off the plane, grabbing his carry on from the overhead compartment and walked into the airport, showing his passport to the gate agent. The tricolor haired boy went to get his suitcase then outside to grab a taxi which drove him thirty minuets to Barlow's house in Manhattan.

It was a large brick building on a quiet street surrounded by other large buildings. Yugi paid the cab driver and got his bags out of the trunk. He stood in front of the house for a minuet taking in a few deep breaths.

_A new country, a new town, a new life. It's all I ever wanted. _He smiled to himself and walked up the steps, dragging his suitcase behind him and knocked on the door.

"Yugi!" A redheaded punk rock looking girl opened the door and pulled the young man into a hug

"It's great to see you Barlow." Yugi laughed

"Come on in, man. How've you been." She asked

"Fine, I've been threw some crazy stuff since I saw you last."

"Oh, yeah? Well, lemme make you some lunch and you can tell me all about it."

"Can you make your famous pasta?"

"For you, my only cousin? Anything. Just leave your bags by the door I'll show you your room after we eat."

Barlow showed Yugi to threw the large living room, which had two couches and a gigantic fast screen TV, to the kitchen. She pointed to a round table in the middle of the room.

"Sit, sit, make yourself at home." She filled a pot with water and placed it on the stove, "So tell me all about what you've been up to."

"Well, you remember that puzzle that Grandpa grave me?"

Barlow listened to Yugi's stories for hours as he told her about the puzzle, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the Shadow Realm, and everything that happened in between and all the people he met. And everything afterward.

"And now Yami is with Tea and they hate me." Yugi finished

Barlow's eyes were wide with amazement and admiration, "Whoa, well, that's some crazy stuff, man, but if that's the way they treat you now, you deserve so much better then them! And that Shadow Realm sounds pretty creepy, if all that didn't break you, nothing will."

Yugi yawned, "Yeah, that's what I thought too, but I went threw years just wanting some friends and than once I get some they turn on me cause they meet some one who looks just like me, but taller? That kinda sucks."

"Well, you're the best friend they could ever have, I know that for a fact, and after they found out that you're not there anymore, well, you don't always know what you got till it's gone."

"I hope you're right, Barlow." He said than yawned again

"Jetlag's probably getting to you. Wanna see you're room?"

"Yeah sounds good."

Barlow grabbed Yugi's suitcase and drags it up the staircase with Yugi following in toe. She lead him to a brown wooden door and twisted the knob the room was dark, she felt the wall next to the door and flipped the light. Yugi's jaw dropped.

The room was large, with a huge dresser and a big TV on top of it, there were two other doors on the inside of the room, a large window and a Queen sized bed opposite the TV.

"The TV doesn't have cable hooked up yet, but you can play DVDs on it. That door in a closet and the other in a bathroom." Barlow explained, "My room is at the end of the hall, just knock if you need anything. Tomorrow we can go shopping for whatever you need. Night, Yugi."

She gave his shoulder a light squeeze and left the room closing the door behind her. Yugi listened as her footsteps faded and he heard a door open and close. He smiled the widest smile and jumped on the large bed, he rolled around on it. The sheets were the softest he'd ever felt.

"This is mine? No more Yami, no more Tea, no more feeling like crap everyday? This is the best idea I've ever had!" He went to the closet and opened the door, it was a walk in! Yugi had never had so much space in his life. He than went to the bathroom door, it was just as big as the closet with a pearl white sink, toilet and pearl white bath/shower, there were already white towels hanging from on a towel rack on the back of the door and by the shower.

He went back to the bedroom and unpacked his bags.

**Back in Domino… **

"Yugi!" Yami called up the stairs, "Yugi! It's you're turn to wash the dishes! YUGI! Come on I'm meeting Tea in 5 minuets!"

Solomon walked threw the front door.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked

"He's not in his room?" Solomon asked innocently

"He didn't answer me." Yami said

"Go check."

Yami ran up the stairs and burst threw Yugi's door without knocking.

"YUGI!" He yelled than stopped himself, Yugi's room was empty, his bed was made and a single piece of paper laid on it. Yami picked up the note and read it slowly.

_Yami, _

_I've put up with you and the people I thought were friends calling me names and turning on me for far too long. Consider this my goodbye letter. I'm leaving, leaving Domino, leaving Japan. I helped you find your memories, helped you threw everything. And for you to turn on me, Yami, that's not what a real friend does. _

_There are a lot of things I wish I could say to you before I leave, but the one thing I want you to know is that I'm in love with you, I have been since after Duelist Kingdom. _

_Don't try to find me. I don't want to see you ever again. _

_Yugi… _

Yami felt tears stinging his eyes. Yugi's words pierced his heart. He wished he could take it all back, Yugi was right, Yami wasn't a real friend, after getting his own body he'd abandoned the person who helped him without so much as a thank you.

Realization struck Yami hard he had never told anyone, he loved Yugi and now he was gone and he'd never see his abiou.

**End of chapter 3, what'd you think??? R&R!!! **

**Yizuki, the answer to your question is gunna be in the next chapter :)**

**~27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants~**


	4. Gone

**xxKumo's Red Hazexx: I like some of you're suggestions, but I prolly not gunna make it YugixBarlow cause they're cousin and I'm not into incest(0and Barlow is a lesbian), but I don't know if I'm gunna make it YugixYami, but if I do it won't be for a while. :) Thx for the review!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: 27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants Does NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: After Being Ignored For A Year By Yami And His So-Called Friends, Yugi **

**Decides Not To Put Up With It Any More And Goes To America To Live With His Cousin.**

**Rated M For Sex & Language.**

**Pairings: Joey/Seto, Yami/Tea, OC/OC**

**The Way The Wind Blows **

**Chapter 4: Gone**

Yami held the letter to his chest tightly letting tears roll down his cheek. He couldn't believe what he'd done.

He couldn't deny how much he loved Yugi, but he was afraid of being rejected so he dated Tea to fit in. Everything was a mistake, he wished to the gods that he could take it all back and start over, wished that he could hold Yugi in his arms and tell him how much he loved him.

"Yami, Tea's here!" Solomon called

The ancient pharaoh dried his eyes and put the letter back on the bed than went down the stairs.

Tea was dressed in a mini skirt and an over revealing tank top.

"Hey babe." She said and leaned in for a kiss

Yami took her hand and stopped her, "We need to talk."

The brunet followed her boyfriend out the door.

**Back In New York… **

Yugi stretched and looked around the room, for a moment he forgot where he was. The tricolor haired boy rose out of bed and walked down to the kitchen where he was met by an amazing aroma.

"Morning sleepy head." Barlow smiled, she was sitting at the table wearing cupcake pajama pants, an over sized T-shirt with holes in it and a pair of glasses sat on her nose. She was reading the New York Times and eating.

"I made pancakes. Help yourself." She told him

"Thanks, Bar." Yugi said

"So I thought after you get dressed we can go shopping for whatever you need…or want."

"That sounds perfect." Yugi smiled and placed his plate on the table than started eating, "So Barlow?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you afford all this?" Yugi asked

"I own a restaurant. It pays a lot." The red haired girl explained.

"That makes sense." Yugi said taking a bit of his pancakes

They finished eating and went back upstairs to get dressed than met back in the living room. Yugi wearing faded jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt, Barlow in gray Yankees top and navy blue sweats. She grabbed her keys and walked out the front door.

"Where's your car?" Yugi asked

"Oh, I don't have a car, in the city everyone walks cars are for sissies." Barlow said locking the front door behind them.

They walked to a shopping center.

**In Domino… **

"If Yugi's gone then he's gone it's not my problem." Tea grinned and looked over her finger nails, "He was a loser anyways."

"How can you say that? After all he's done for you!" Yami asked

"I was only friends with him to get to you." Tea ran her finger down Yami's chest

"Don't." He said and pulled away

"Yami come on, forget about that wimp. I'm horny." Tea whined

"Well I'm not. Go home Tea, I'm not in the mood tonight." Yami said sullenly and walked back into the game shop.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Solomon asked

"Yugi's gone."

"Gone, gone where?" The gray haired man played dumb

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Goodnight." Yami said

"Goodnight."

Solomon watched Yami go back up the stairs to his room.

**3 Hours Later… **

Yami stared at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking about how wrong it all was. He regretted going out with Tea, all the dates, the kissing, the sex. It was all so wrong.

He rolled over and cried himself to sleep. As much as people thought he didn't care the truth is that he did and he knew in the back of his mind that he wouldn't break it off with Tea. What did it matter? Yugi was gone and never coming back.

**New York… **

Yugi and Barlow walked back into the house with about fifty bags.

"Damn, we made out good." Barlow said looking over all the bags.

"Yeah, but shopping takes a lot out of you." Yugi said falling backwards onto the couch, "I can't make it up the stairs, let's watch a movie."

"Alright, which one?" Barlow asked

"The one with the evil car that kills people, I love that one!"

"Christine it is."

The cousins sat on the couch after the movie ended watching the credits roll.

"That's why I don't have a car." Barlow pointed at the TV screen and Yugi laughed

There was a knock on the door.

"Identify yourself!" Barlow yelled

"It's Draven!" A voice called from behind the door

"Enter." Barlow got up from the couch as a 5' 6" Latino man walked threw the door wearing Tripp(A/N :p) pants and a skin tight wife-beater that should off every muscle, his hair was multicolored and hung just above his shoulders.

"Hey Barlow, _chica_. How you doing?" He asked in a light accent

"Good, good. Hey, Draven, I want you to meet some one." She led him back to the living room, "Draven this is my cousin Yugi, Yugi this is my friend Draven."

"_Hola_." Draven said extending his hand

Yugi took it. "Hi."

"So what are you doing here?" Barlow asked

"Well, I thought it's been a while since we last went out and I lost I'd ask you to go to the club with me."

"I'm in if Yugi is."

"Sure sounds like fun." Yugi smiled

"Alright, give us a few minuets to get changed, ok?"

"Sure thing." Draven smiled warmly at Yugi

Ten minuets later the three of they met back up in the living room, dressed for a night out. Yugi in black jeans and a white tank top with a black skull in the middle and Barlow in lace up boots, a plaid school girl skirt, a red crop top, and a black leather jacket.

"Let's roll." Barlow said

_"¡Fiesta!"_ Draven shouted

****

Okay, so I don't know if there is an confusion about it, but Imma clear some things up for every one. 1 Yugi is gay. 2 Barlow in a lesbian. 3 Yami is bisexual. 4 Draven is gay.

Yeah so I hope I cleared it up at least for the most part for you… Any more questions please include them in your reviews.

~27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants~


	5. Hooking Up

**Disclaimer: 27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants Does NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: After Being Ignored For A Year By Yami And His So-Called Friends, Yugi **

**Decides Not To Put Up With It Any More And Goes To America To Live With His Cousin.**

**Rated M For Sex & Language.**

**Pairings: Joey/Seto, Yami/Tea, OC/OC, Yugi/OC**

**The Way The Wind Blows**

**Chapter 5: Hooking Up**

Yugi sipped his fruity tasting drink threw a straw, watching Barlow grind with a blonde girl in an extremely short mini skirt and a sequin and lace tube top. Barlow was tipsy and it showed.

Draven sat at the bar behind Yugi sipping a beer.

"Yugi?" Draven said

"Mhh?"

"What to dance, _amigo_?"

"Sure," Yugi sat his drink down, "Let's go."

Draven extended his hand and Yugi took it, before he knew it the tricolor haired boy was on the dance floor. Draven placed his hands on Yugi's hips and swayed to the music. Yugi'd never danced with another guy before, hell, he never danced before.

The shorter man closed his eyes and tried to move to the beat of the music, when he opened them he could've sworn he saw Yami sitting at the bar, but he blinked and the ancient spirit was gone. Yugi's heart ached and part of him wished that Yami had come after him…

**Domino… **

"Did you like the movie, babe?" Tea asked

Yami shrugged absently, "It was ok, I guess."

Tea placed a hand on Yami's cheek and pulled him toward her and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Let's go back to your place." Tea whispered

"Sure." Yami said monotone

Yami brought Tea back to the game shop and up to his room, where they continued their kissing, it ended the way it always did, their naked bodies moving in unison quietly while Solomon slept below them.

In the morning Solomon sat at the breakfast table sipping his coffee eating eggs while he read a book. Tea and Yami snuck down stairs silently thinking the old man was still asleep.

"Good morning Tea, it's nice to see you again." Solomon called, startling the couple

"Morning, Grandpa." Yami smiled and walked to the kitchen with Tea

"Tea, I think you should go home now." Solomon said to the young girl

Tea turned on her healed an left the house.

"Yami, we need to talk."

"What, Grandpa?" Yami groaned sitting at the table

"You are disrespecting my household and I've let if slide in the past, but I won't take it any more. Tea can come over during the day, but not at night an longer, if she does you need to find somewhere else to live!"

"Okay, Grandpa." Yami said

**New York(Morning)… **

Barlow awoke next to the girl she was dancing with at the club. She carefully got out of bed, got dressed and walked down to the kitchen where she met Yugi and Draven who were eating leftover pancakes and drinking orange juice.

"Morning boys, nice night?" Barlow asked filling the coffee pot with water.

"I'd say." Draven nodded

"Did you get the paper, Yugi?" Barlow asked looking around

"Oh, yeah, it's on the table by the door."

"Thanks." The red headed girl walked to the door and back

She poured a cup of coffee and sat back down at the table opening the paper.

Drave got a text on his phone and stood up, "I've got to go to work, I'll call you later, Yugi. Barlow, see you tonight?"

"Yep, later Drave." Barlow watched him walk away and turned to her cousin, "How was it?"

"Barlow!" Yugi laughed, "It was fun."

"Okay so just so you know I don't care about you hooking up with guys in my house just hang a sock on the door or something."

"You got it, Bar." Yugi gave her a thumbs up as he saw the blonde girl come down the stairs

"Morning, coffee?" Barlow asked sweetly

"Yeah, sure."

"Yugi this is Echo, Echo this is my cousin Yugi."

"It's good to finally meet you, Yugi, Barlow talks about you a lot." Echo said shaking Yugi's hand

"Thanks."

"I've got to go." Echo said, "I'll see you tonight, Barlow."

Barlow and Echo shared a kiss and Echo left.

"Who is she?" Yugi asked in singsong

"That's Echo my girlfriend." Barlow smiled

"What did the both mean by 'see you tonight'?"

"Draven and Echo work at my restaurant." Barlow explained, "Oh that reminds me. How would you feel about having a job?"

"I'd love it." Yugi sat up straight intrigued

"Good you can start tonight, one of m waiters quit. Basically all you do is take orders, but cause it's your first night just seat people."

"Okay, thanks, Bar." Yugi gave his cousin a tight hug and ran upstairs to take a shower

Barlow smiled to her self and continued to read the paper.

**Later That Night… **

"Here it is." Barlow said as herself, Yugi, Draven, and Echo stood outside a fancy looking building.

"Wow." Yugi awed

Barlow unlocked the front door, "Okay, get ready we open in half an hour. I'm going to call June, Emily, Ric, and Shawn and see where they are."

"Yugi, can you help me take the chairs down?" Echo asked

"Sure thing."

Draven retreated to the kitchen to set up for the night.

**Yeah, it was kinda short, but what do you think? R&R and I want to hear if there's anything you want to see happen with the characters in the near future. Tell me, I'd love to hear. **

**~27 Pairs Tripp Pants~**


	6. What Happens In Domino

**WARNING: In this chapter Tea is going to say fag A LOT, if that offends ou I'm real sorry, I'm a lesbian and I hate that word too, but I'm trying to build Tea's character. **

**Disclaimer: 27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants Does NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: After Being Ignored For A Year By Yami And His So-Called Friends, Yugi **

**Decides Not To Put Up With It Any More And Goes To America To Live With His Cousin.**

**Rated M For Sex & Language.**

**Pairings: Joey/Seto, Yami/Tea, OC/OC**

**The Way The Wind Blows **

**Chapter 6: What Happens in Domino **

Joey, Tea and Seto sat in the living room of Yami's house waiting for him to get home.

"Yugi's gone?"

"That's what Yami told me." Tea said bored

"Where'd he go?" Joey pressed

"Who cares?" The brunet girl yawned

"Listen, you little slut, Yugi was our friend, probably the greatest friend anyone could ever have! You treated he so badly and now he's gone! Are you proud of yourself, you sellout?"

"Yes actually, he was a fag!" Tea's mouth turned up in disgust

"Big deal!" Joey grabbed Seto and kissed him hard on the lips

"Burn in hell." Tea said getting up and leaving, Joey flipped her off continuing to kiss the CEO

Yami ran into Tea outside on the sidewalk.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yami questioned

"Did you know that Joey is gay?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause it isn't my secret to tell, if Joey wanted people to know he would've told you."

"You should've told me! I don't associate myself with fags!"

"Tea, that's not fair! Joey is our friend."

"Not anymore he's not! And if you really love me you won't talk to him anymore either!" Tea swung her bag over her shoulder and walked away

"Hey, Tea!" Tristan called from a park bench

"Joey's gay!" She blurted out

"What, no way? I've known him for years

"Yep, Seto and Yugi, too."

"Well I knew about them. Yugi couldn't could his eyes off me." Tristan said cockily

"Anyway. He's gone.'

"Who? Seto?"

"No, Yugi. Yami told me he left a couple nights ago, no one know where, though."

"Good riddance I say."

"Yami's upset though, I think he feels bad."

"I know first hand how much better you can make him feel." Tristan placed his hand on Tea's thigh

"Speaking of which, I think people are catching on about us, so cool it in public ok?"

"But, I'm horny!"

"Fine let's go." Tea took Tristan's and lead him away to a nearby 'love' motel where they stayed for hours.

Yami walked into the game shop to find Joey and Seto on the living room couch together.

"Joey go home!" Yami said coldly

"What'd I do?" Joey jumped up

"We can't be friends anymore."

"Because of Tea?" Yami nodded, "You hypocrite!"

Joey slapped Yami as hard as he could.

"You said you'd always be there for your friends and now you turn your back on Yugi, the one who helped you get your memories back and your own body, and now me and Seto! For what? Your girlfriend! Forget you, you want to be alone in this world that's your choice, just don't complain when you see everyone else having a good time and you're all alone! I'm gunna do what a real friend woulda done in the first place! I'm gunna find Yugi!"

Joey grabbed Seto's hand and left the shop leaving Yami stunned holding his reddened cheek.

**Ahhh sorry. Another short chapter, the next one will be longer! R&R!!! **

**~27**


	7. More Plans

**Disclaimer: 27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants Does NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: After Being Ignored For A Year By Yami And His So-Called Friends, Yugi **

**Decides Not To Put Up With It Any More And Goes To America To Live With His **

**Cousin.**

**Rated M For Sex & Language.**

**Pairings: Joey/Seto, Yami/Tea, OC/OC, Yugi/OC**

**The Way The Wind Blows**

**Chapter 7: More Plans**

The phone rang three times before Barlow answered it.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hi, Barlow." A voice said on the other end of the line

"Oh, hey Granddad."

"How are things going?"

"Good, I got Yugi a job, and some new friends, he's really happy here, Granddad, I think this is going to be really good for him."

"I'm so glad to here that."

"Here, I'll go get him for you." Barlow ran up the with the phone and knocked on Yugi's bedroom door, "Hey, Granddad wants to talk to you."

Yugi took the phone as soon as his cousin held it out, "Thanks, Bar. Hi Grandpa."

"Hi Yugi, how are you?"

"I'm great, I love it here! Barlow introduced me to some of her friends and I got a job, but I can't stop thinking about Joey, how is he?"

"Actually, Joey's been asking about you and where you went. He and Yami aren't friends anymore. He told me that he's determined to find you."

"Oh, well, maybe I should call him then, let him know I'm okay."

"Alright, my boy, goodnight."

Yugi laughed, "And good morning to you, love you Grandpa."

Yugi hung up the phone and quickly punched in Joey's cell phone number

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked

"Hi, Joey."

"Yugi? Where are you, man?"

"Relax, I'm safe, I couldn't be around Tea and Yami any more."

"Yugi, we're best friends, you know I got your back, always, please, Yuge, just tell me where you are." Joey was on the verge of tears

"America. New York, with my cousin." Yugi said reluctantly

Joey let out a sigh, "Yuge, things are falling apart here, you gotta come home."

"Joe, I can't. It's too much."

Joey was silent it wasn't until Yugi heard a small squeak that he realized the blonde was crying.

"Why don't I talk to my cousin, I bet she'd let you crash here for awhile."

"Yugi…" Joey sniffled, "You're a good friend, man."

"I'll call you back in about ten minuets ok?"

"Yeah, okay."

"And, Joey? You're my best friend too." Yugi clicked off the phone and went to the living room where Barlow sat reading an Anne Rice novel.

"Hey, Bar, you got a minuet?"

"Yeah, what's good, cuz?"

"Um, would it be alright if a friend of mine crashed here for like a week?"

"Is he on the run or in an kind of trouble with the government?" Barlow mused

"No, he's a real good guy."

"Than I don't see why not."

Yugi gave the red haired girl a tight hug, "You're the best, Bar!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know."

Dates were picked, Joey told Seto where he was going, and Barlow got Yugi a blow-up mattress to put in his room. It was all set up Joey would stay for two weeks instead of one, which was Barlow's idea.

**Another short one, but next chapter Joey comes to America!!! **

**R&R!!! **

**~27**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: 27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants Does NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Weeds!**

**Summary: After Being Ignored For A Year By Yami And His So-Called Friends, Yugi decides Not To Put Up With It Any More And Goes To America To Live With His Cousin.**

**Rated M For Sex & Language.**

**Pairings: Joey/Seto, Yami/Tea, OC/OC, Yugi/OC**

**The Way The Wind Blows**

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, well you now have cable hooked up to your TV, so I may never see you again except to go to work.' Barlow said sitting next to her cousin to the living room couch

"Nah, I have to eat at some point." Yugi smiled

"What are you watching?"

"Weeds."

"So, I'm gunna ask Draven if I can have his car for the night, I figured you'd want to pick up your friend."

"You sure? Wait, can you drive?"

Barlow laughed, "Yes I can drive, I just prefer not to, there's a lot of stupid people on the rode."

"When do we need to leave?"

"In about two hours."

"What do we do till than?"

"You are so antsy, just sit back the time will pass before you know it."

Yugi did just as Barlow said, but the time passed slower than he could have ever imagined. Though, eventually it was time to leave.

Barlow barrowed Draven's car and took Yugi to the airport to meet his friend. They rolled down the windows as they drove down the crowded streets. Barlow opened a bottle of soda and took a big gulp

"Want one?" She asked the tri-hair colored boy

"Yeah sure."

Barlow reached behind the driver's seat and handed her cousin a plastic bottle with a blue liquid in it

While Yugi sucked the soda threw the bottle the older of the cousins slipped a CD into the sound system.

"So tell me more about this Joey kid." Barlow suggested

"He's my best friend, he's the only loyal friend I have, he knows me better than anyone else, he's the only one I told about my dad."

"Oh wow, that's how much you trust him huh?"

"Yup, he's a real great guy, Bar, I swear.''

"Any thing else I should know?"

"He's boyfriend is rich." Yugi laughed

"How rich?"

"He's like Japan's Donald Trump."

"Seriously?''

"As I could ever be."

"Damn." Barlow pulled into a parking space near the entrance of the airport, it was close to 1am, and Joey's plane had just landed. The two cousins got out of the car and rushed to the lobby.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled spotting his friend

Barlow watched as they embraced.

"Never do that again!" Joey scolded the shorter man, "I thought you were living on the street somewhere!"

"Joey, you don't have to worry, Barlow took me in."

"Who's Barlow?"

"I am." A voice said, Joey quickly whirled around, "Hi, I'm Yugi's cousin, Barlow Lestat."

The older girl held her hand out to the blonde teen who reluctantly took it.

"Joey Wheeler."

"Come on, get your stuff, I want to show you my new home." Yugi urged

_**One Hour Later… **_

Joey, Yugi, and Barlow arrived home to find it was well past 2am.

"Why don't you get some sleep and in the morning Yugi and I can show you all the sites?"

"Sounds good to me." Joey said threw a yawn

Yugi took his friend up to his room after saying goodnight to Barlow.

"You know, you coulda told me you were leaving." Joey said when they were alone

"Joey, I'm sorry, I was in a rush, I just needed to get out, get away."

"From me?"

"No! Joey, not from you, from everyone else!"

"I thought you were dead, hell, I thought you killed yourself!"

"I…I would never do that!"

"Yugi…"

"I swear that's in the past, I swear!" Yugi wrapped his arms around his best friend

"I know, I'm just being irrational."

"Yeah, ya think?" Yugi asked

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, I shoulda told you where I was going."

"Did you ever tell anyone else about…"

"No, no one needs to know about it."

"Not even your grandfather?"

"No, not him, not Barlow, only you."

"Yugi, maybe you should tell some one else it might make you feel better."

"It was years ago, _years_. I don't want anyone to know!"

"Yuge, calm down it's okay, I just thought…"

"Just drop it Joey, I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

"Okay, fine, let's just go to sleep."

"Alright."

**R&R!!! Tell me what you think happened to Yugi "years ago"!!! Also I couldn't think of a name for this chapter, if you can gimme some suggestions. :) **

**~27**


	9. Drugs, Abuse, The Truth, And Tattoos

_Disclaimer: 27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants Does NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**WARNING: This Chapter is gunna be very short, but extremely serious… I cried a little while writing this!!! **_

_**The Way The Wind Blows **_

_**Chapter 9: Drugs, Abuse, The Truth, And Tattoos**_

Yugi had just woken up, it was late afternoon, almost dark out, Joey still snored lightly on the air mattress. The young boy snuck out of bed silently downstairs to the kitchen passing Barlow who sat on the couch watching TV.

"Hey cuz." She greeted

"Hey." Yugi said with a raspy voice he grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and walked back to the living room sitting next to Barlow on the couch

"Barlow, can I talk to you about some thing serious?"

The older cousin turned off the television and turned to her family member. "Sure. Man, you can talk to me about anything."

"Well, remember all those years ago, before I went to live with Grandpa, when my dad would beat me up?"

"Yeah." Barlow said becoming increasingly anxious

"I never, really, told you the worst part, Barlow, he blamed me for my mother's death, he hated me, and he'd beat me till I begged him to stop, but one night he didn't stop, he beat me within an inch of my life, God, he was so wasted, and he….he raped me, Barlow. And after that I hated myself! I wanted to die! I tried to killed myself with a knife I found in the kitchen. The police busted into the house arrested my dad and found me, saved my life." Yugi showed his cousin the deep scars on both his wrists

Barlow pulled Yugi into a hug, "Yugi, more than anyone I know how you feel. I was when I was younger too. I used to cut myself, I've wanted to die, and I've done every drug on this planet! I love you, Yugi, and I wan you to know that you can come to me when every you want for whatever you need, okay?"

"Okay." Yugi nodded and dried his eyes

"Let's do something fun today, I've got a great idea. Go wake up Joey I'm gunna take you two somewhere."

Yugi ran upstairs without a second thought and woke up his best friend. Soon the three of them were standing outside a building.

"You're kidding right?" Yugi asked

"Come on be impulsive with me." Barlow smiled

"I'll do it." Joey offered

"Yeah? Cool. Yugi?"

"Okay, let's go!"

They walked into the tattoo parlor, and hours later walked out with new tattoos, all consisted of stars. Yugi had gotten a nautical star on each wrist to cover his scars. Joey now had a tribal star design on his right upper arms. And Barlow got a shooting star design running from the back of her neck to her left shoulder.

**R&R!!! Sorry it was so short and so serious the next chapter will be a fun one! **

**~27**


	10. Over You

**Disclaimer: 27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants Does NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

**Summary: After Being Ignored For A Year By Yami And His So-Called Friends, **

**Yugi decides Not To Put Up With It Any More And Goes To America To Live With His Cousin.**

**Rated M For Sex & Language.**

**Pairings: Joey/Seto, Yami/Tea, OC/OC, Yugi/OC**

**The Way The Wind Blows**

**Chapter 10: Over You **

Yami stared at the computer screen, the words seemed to run together. He couldn't look at the whiteness that looked back at him. The former pharaoh turned away and rubbed his eyes.

After hours of reading and rereading he still had over two hundred ideas of where Yugi could have gone. Yami had found out that day that Joey had gone to visit Yugi somewhere in North America.

He had since become obsessed with trying to find his other half, which caused another fight with Tea.

**Earlier That Day… **

"The way you act about this it's like you actually miss he." Tea said

"You don't?" Yami asked

"Hell no! I think we're better off without the little asshole. He only made our lives shit, I wished he'd killed himself long ago!"

"How dare you! He saved our live! He helped me get my memories back! If it weren't for him I'd still be trapped in the Puzzle and you'd be working the streets where you belong!"

"Oh, Yami, I know you don't mean that. You're just stressed cause you feel guilty."

"Guilty about what?"

"Oh, come on Yami, everyone knows. Yugi was completely in love with you and you turned your back on him. And everyone knows that you love him right back! And everyone knows that if you were as brave as you think you are you would have told him how you really felt he would have never left!"

"It's over!" Yami yelled, "Cause you're right. I am gay. I am in love with Yugi. And when I had sex with you, I had my eyes closed because I was thinking of Yugi the whole fucking time!"

"Fuck you!" Tea screamed and ran out of the game shop as fast as she could

**End Flashback… **

Yami shuddered, by now Tea had told everyone what she knew. His secrets were out, but he knew much more about her.

He didn't care about that too much though. All he cared about was finding Yugi, who'd been gone for almost a year.

Yami's alarm clock went off. That's when he realized how long he'd been up trying to find Yugi. It was 8:30 AM. Yami dressed quickly and left the house. He knew exactly where he was going and what he needed to do.

The task seemed impossible to do after how he'd treated the people that he once called his friends, but this was something he had to do.

Yami walked up and cleared his throat, "Joey can I talk to you?" He asked

"Anything you have to say to him, you can say to me too." Seto said

"What is it Yami? Come to insult me again?"

"No, I came to… Well the thing is… Joey, I'm sorry." Yami burst into tears unable to control himself any longer.

Joey pulled his friend into a tight hug. "Shh, it's okay, Yami, it's okay."

"Joey," Yami sniffled, "I need you to tell me where Yugi is."

"I can't Yami."

"Joey, please! I… I never… I just need him to know."

"Know what?"

"Know that I love him!"

"He's in Manhattan." The brunet interjected

"Seto!"

"With his cousin, Barlow. Joey promised he wouldn't tell you, but I never promised anything!"

"Thank you, Seto."

Yami began to walk away.

"Yami!" Joey said

The young man turned around.

"Just don't fuck this up!"

"I won't."

**R&R. Sorry I took so long to update :( **

**~27~**


	11. Surprise?

****

Disclaimer: 27 Pairs Of Tripp Pants Does NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Summary: After Being Ignored For A Year By Yami And His So-Called Friends,

Yugi decides Not To Put Up With It Any More And Goes To America To Live With His Cousin.

Rated M For Sex & Language.

Pairings: Joey/Seto, OC/OC, Yugi/OC

The Way The Wind Blows

****

Chapter 11: Surprise?

Barlow trudged down the stairs; it was late and some one had awoken her from a deep sleep by banging on her front door.

"What?!" She yelled, swinging open the door.

"Is Yugi home?"

Barlow stared speechless. Rain water dripped off the face of an older looking version of her young cousin.

"Who are you?" The redhead asked

"I'm Yami, Yugi's friend from Japan."

"Oh, you're Yami. Well, that's a horse of a different color." Barlow smiled at Yami and than slammed the door in his face

Yami knocked once again.

"What do you want? Don't you think you've hurt him enough already?" Barlow asked with one her hand on her hip and the other holding the door open.

"I just want to see him, please. I need to talk to him!"

"Well, I don't think he wants to talk to you. Ever again!"

"You don't even know me."

"No, but I have heard of what you did to my cousin. After everything he did for you? I just don't get it, how could you be that heartless?"

"I…I don't know. I just know that I have to talk to him now."

"He's asleep, if I had a good reason I'd wake him, but I don't! Go home, Yami, you're wasting your time here!"

"I love him!" Yami cried out, "I love him!"

Barlow took Yami's wrist in her hand and brought him in from the rain, feeling suddenly sorry for the young man. She led him to the living room and sat him down on a couch.

"You love him?" Barlow asked

Yami nodded

"Than why did you do all that nasty stuff to him?"

"Because I was in denial. I didn't want anyone to know. I thought I'd those all my friends over it. And I didn't want him to tell me he didn't feel the same way, I don't think I could ever take that."

"But you came all the way to New York just to find him. What happened, you realized what you had after it left?"

"No. I realized what I could have had, what I lost, what I wanted more than anything else, but most of all what I loved."

Yugi listened tentatively as he kept silent at his place on the stairs. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yami came all the way from Japan just to see him.

"You should have told him when you had your chance!"

"I know."

"Well, it's too late to get a plane back so I guess you can sleep here tonight, but you can't wake up Yugi! Got it?"

Yami nodded.

Barlow left and started heading up the stairs when she stopped Yugi. She walked back to her room with him.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"The whole thing, Bar! I heard it all!''

"Oh, Yugi, did you want me to kick him out?"

"No, it's too late for that. I'll deal with it in the morning."

"Ok, night Yugi."

"'Night Bar."

Yugi walked out of his cousin's room and closed the door behind him, but instead of heading back to his room he walked back down stairs and to the couch.

"Yugi!" Yami jumped when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Hi Yami." Yugi gave a little smile

"Oh, Yugi, I missed you so much!" The pharaoh pulled his other half into a tight hug

"I missed you too, Yami." Yugi whispered

"Yugi, I thought I'd never see again! Why did you just leave like that?"

"You know why! You knew how I felt, you knew what you were doing, and worst of all you never cared. I had to leave, staying there was killing me. It killed me to see you with Tea!"

"Yugi I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back."

Yami leaned in closely to Yugi letting his breathe linger on his lips. Yami wanted so badly to have Yugi kiss those lips.

"Aibou." He whispered closing his eyes.

The former spirit of the Millennium Puzzle heard a loud smack before he felt the stinging pain on his cheek. Yami open his eyes and looked at Yugi.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Yugi said, "You really deserved that, Yami."

"I know." Yami said feeling the tears warm his eyes

****

So what do you think? Should Yugi forgive Yami, or should he send Yami packing?

Lemme know!

~27


	12. What Yugi Wants

**The Way The Wind Blows**

**Chapter 12: What Yugi Wants**

"You told him!" Yugi yelled, "You… You promised! How could you?"

"Yuge, calm down. I didn't tell him anything! Seto did!" Joey said into the phone

"Seto? Seto told Yami! I can't believe this!"

"Yugi, what's going on? Where did this freak out come from?"

"He's here, Joey, Yami is here, in New York!"

"I…I know."

"You knew! And you didn't give me a heads up!" Yugi hung up on Joey and turned off his phone

**Seto and Joey's(Domino City, Japan)… **

Seto walked back into the bedroom to find Joey curled up in a ball crying. He rushed to his lover's side and pulled him onto his lap.

"Shh… Joey, puppy, calm down. It's okay."

"Yugi hates me!" The blonde sobbed

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is. He was so mad!"

"Puppy, relax. He's just mad right now, but he'll get over it."

"What if he doesn't?"

"That won't happen, we all know that Yugi can't just throw away a long time friendship like you two have!"

Joey fells silent, he had to admit Seto was right. Yugi and Joey were and always will be best friends and there was no getting around that fact.

"Are you okay now?" Seto asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**Manhattan, New York **

"Yugi, talk to me please!" Yami begged, "I came all the way out here to see you."

"You shouldn't have wasted your time." Yugi said coldly

"What do you want me to do? Beg? Plead? Get on my knees? I'll do anything for you! Yugi I love you! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Yugi turned around and stared Yami down.

"You know what I want you to do?" Yugi asked, "I want you to get a one way ticket back to Japan, get on that plane, and go home! I want to never see your face ever again!"

"You don't mean that." Yami whispered

"Maybe I'll regret it in the future. Maybe I'll regret it tomorrow, but right now I do mean it! I hate what you did to me! I hate who you became! And I hate the way I let you put me down for so long! But most of all I hate that you thought a surprise visit and a few 'I'm sorry' s and 'I love you' s would make me forget everything you did and forgive you!"

"Yugi, please don't do this!"

"Do what? Be strong instead of letting you fight my battles for once? I never let the bad guy win, and in this story you're the bad guy, Yami!"

"No, I'm not Yugi, you know I'm not."

"This is my movie, you're an extra and, baby, I'm the star!" (A/N Anyone know what song that line is from??? :p)

"Fine, I'll leave, if that's what you really want."

"It is."

"Goodbye, Yugi. I'll always love you no matter what."

"Goodbye, Yami."

**Don't yell at me! I know it was really short and kinda emo, but the next chapter will be longer I promise! **

**R&R and I wonder if anyone will know what song that line is from without looking it up… **

**~27 Pairs of Tripp Pants~**


	13. Welcome Home

**The Way The Wind Blows **

**Chapter 13: Welcome Home **

**One Year Later…**

Yugi stepped off the plane breathing in the air that he hadn't breathed for over two years. He'd since forgotten how the Japanese air smelled or even why he'd left in the first place.

Staying with his cousin in America had opened his mind to new, strange, and different things. He'd grown a lot since the last time he was in Domino, the tricolor haired boy had turned into a man and gained at least a foot in height.

He'd experienced things that no one had ever expected him to do, he'd had boyfriends, he'd dated, had relationships, one night stands, fell in and out of love, and found himself. And after realizing all this he and Barlow decided it was time for him to return home. It was time for Yugi to stare down his past.

Yugi walked down the familiar streets of Domino City until he came to the building he'd once called home. Yugi opened the door making the bell ring.

"Be right with you!" A raspy voice called from the back, Yugi recognized it instantly.

"Can I help… Yugi?" Solomon stared into the face of his grandson for the first time in a long time

"Hi grandpa." Yugi smiled, his voice had deepened slightly

Solomon pulled Yugi into his arms. The young man hugged him back, but realized the old man had lost a considerable amount of weight and bone mass.

"Got tried of your cousin?"

"No, not at all, I just missed home. And I wanted to come back and see everyone."

"So you're leaving again?"

"I don't know, but if I do it won't be for a couple years." Yugi assured the old man

"Go find your friends, we'll catch up later."

Yugi hugged Solomon one last time before leaving the game shop and heading for the park, where he knew Joey and Seto went daily.

He'd just left the Kame Game Shop when someone bumped into him.

"Watch where your going!" The girl said

"Sorry."

"Yugi?"

"Oh, Tea, hi."

"When did you get home?"

"About an hour ago."

"Oh, well, it's nice to see you again, I'll see you around alright."

"Yeah, you too."

Yugi scratched his head. Tea was nice? He continued down the street to the local park.

"No fucking way!" Joey yelled from across the street

The blonde felt as if he couldn't run fast enough. And knocked his best friend over when he reached him.

"Yugi, I can't believe you're home!"

"I missed you too, Joey." Yugi said picking himself up off the ground

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"It was kind of a last minuet plan."

"How long are you going to be here for?" Seto asked

"As long as I can, unless you want me to leave again."

"NO!" Joey hugged Yugi tightly, "You're never leaving ever again!"

"Okay, okay. Don't squeeze him to death he just got back." Seto said

"Hey, Joey? What happened to Tea?"

"Tea? Oh, yeah, she's really mellowed out since she had her kid."

"Kid? Tea had a kid?"

"Yup, Tea texted Yami one tonight saying 'I'm pregnant it's yours'."

"Oh god, Yami!"

"Yeah, Tea was like pushing him to marry her and all the stuff for like the longest time. And than she went into labor and it took like a day and a half and Yami was in the delivery room with her the whole time, even though they never really got back together, and the baby finally came."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh wait, here's the best part, the baby isn't even his! It's Tristan!"

"Holy shit! Wow, I think my brain might explode!" Yugi said

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in, I know."

"Hey, where is Yami?"

"Probably at the bar. He's been so depressed since you kicked him to the curb." Joey said, "He's gotten drunk almost everyday since he got back."

"I think I'll go find him. I'll see you two later." Yugi smiled and walked way promising to not leave without saying goodbye this time.

The local bar was one of the smallest bars in Japan, so Yugi knew it wouldn't be hard to spot Yami. And just as he thought Yami was the only one, besides the bartender, in the bar. He was sitting on a stool staring at his beer. Yugi walked up and sat next to him.

"What happened to you?" He asked

Yami's head shoot up at the sound of this once familiar voice.

"Yugi?" He asked quietly

"Hi, Yami, I'm home."

"No! I'm drunk, you're not really here, I won't fall for it again!"

"Yami, it's me, I'm really here."

"Aibou? It is you!" Yami grabbed Yugi into a hug, "Welcome home, Yugi."

"Yami, what happened to you?"

"The one I'm in love with doesn't love me back!"

"I never said I didn't love you, Yami."

"Then why did you push me away when I came to see you?"

"Because I didn't want to be the one who forgets everything when the persons he loves shows up out of the blue!"

"I just wanted to see you and tell you I was sorry."

"Yami…"

Yugi had planned this moment in his head. The moment when he would tell Yami what a selfish jerk he'd been, but seeing the former pharaoh in the state of mind he was in, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I've always loved you, Yugi. I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry, Yugi. And no matter how long it takes, I'll say it till you believe me!"

**R&R **

**~27**


	14. Happy Ending?

**The Way The Wind Blows **

**Chapter 14: Happy Ending? **

"Yami, you're better than this!" Yugi said

"I loved you too much to deal with you leaving on my own." Yami said than fell off his barstool

"Come on, I'll take you home so you can sober up. I can't talk to you when you're like this."

Yugi stood and pulled Yami off the ground, it was the first time that Yami had noticed that Yugi was now only a couple inches shorter now.

"You've grown!" Yami slurred

"Well maybe the booze shrunk you." Yugi mumbled, "Where do you live?"

"Jobe St. That big apartment building."

"Let's go."

Yami leaned on the shorter man all the way to his apartment, up the elevator and to his door. Yugi laid him down on couch and went to make Yami coffee. After a few minuets Yugi reentered the living room and handed Yami a cup of steamy, hot coffee.

Yami drank it down and became sober.

"Are you leaving again?" Yami asked

"I don't know yet, it depends."

"On?"

"On if there's something here worth me staying for."

"Oh." Yami looked at the floor for a while

Silence took over the apartment, neither one knew what to say to the other.

"I love you." Yami said with tears rolling down his cheeks

"Yami…" Yugi couldn't find the words to tell the pharaoh how he felt all he could do was watch the taller man cry.

"I love you." Yami repeated

"Don't do this." Yugi begged

"I love you. Yugi!"

Yugi said nothing.

"Tell me, Yugi! I need to hear you say it!"

Yami pulled Yugi's head to his and let their breath linger between them before kissing Yugi passionately. Yugi pulled away after a moment.

"Yami, I can't do this. I'm sorry Yami, I really am, but I can't be with you, not after everything that's happened."

"Yugi, no! Aibou, please."

"I… I just can't. I hope you'll understand." Yugi left the apartment

_It has to be this way. _Yugi thought as he walked down the hall. _I did the best thing for me and for him! We just can't be. _


End file.
